clawsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenneth Brickman
Kenneth Brickman is an employed clinic doctor for Suncoast Rejuvenation who serves formerly for the Dixie Mafia. He is a supporting character in Season One and Season Two of the series Claws, portrayed by Jason Antoon. Emotionally distressed from his prior divorce to Shelly, Kenneth becomes paranoid of Boris and Yuri's presence in the clinic along with the sudden change in operations upon Roller Husser's apparent death. However, he becomes romantically and sexually invested in Polly Marks and quickly engages in a relationship with her. With his direct affiliation with the Russian Mafia placing him in deep trouble with the law, his arrest proves stressing, Kenneth deciding to actively aid Arlene Branch and Lucy Chen's investigation on Zlata and the Russians, even going as far as to provide evidence for convincing his closest friends Desna Simms and Polly Marks. Biography Early Life Ken was married to Shelly, a Jewish woman that he met through a dating website. It is revealed that they experienced many exotic fantasies together but soon divorced. Kenneth also works in the Suncoast Rejuvenation clinic, replacing a "retired" Dr. Matt, alongside the Dixie Mafia to sell and distribute oxycoton for profit, rivaling other groups in the region. During this period, Ken has shown to be obsessed over his ex-wife.Claws: 1.09: Ambrosia Arising Concern Kenneth sits behind his desk in the clinic, asking a patient where she was experiencing pain. After she replies that her breasts were in pain, he prescribes to her painkillers, though he warns that she has to pay in cash. With bills in hand, she spells out her name for him to write on a slip. With Desna and Jennifer entering the clinic to collect the profits for the day, Ken informs Desna of the two Russian men that sit in the waiting room. Desna tells him to report it to Roller, but Ken says he does not want to bother him with this. As Ann arrives and alerts the women, Desna walks out, leaving Ken to deal with the presense of the Russians.Claws: 1.01: Tirana Threatened Kenneth walks drunkenly to Shelly's engagement party. Receiving a call from Desna, he quickly informed her that he was going back to Shelly and that there was nothing she could do to stop him before dropping the call. During her fiancé's speech, Kenneth interrupted, insulting his masculinity while attempting and failing to win his ex-wife's affection back. As two guests escorted him away, he commented on their previous sexual endeavor publicly before left at the base of the steps. While he vulgarly proclaimed to the sky, he is carried away by Bryce to the back of his sports car and is left panicking.Claws: 1.04: Fallout Trapped in the trunk of Bryce's car, Ken begs and pleads to be released. Arriving in Edgewood, he is let out, a hood still covering his face. Though he could not see him, Ken recognizes Bryce by his voice, making attempts to reason that he was not Roller's murderer. As birds startle Bryce, the doctor runs away from the gun, hiding behind one of the trees in the woodlands. Desna and Jennifer arrive moments later, calling out for Bryce and Kenneth. Ken calls out to Desna and is inches away from being killed by a bullet. The women manage to get to the men in time, descalating the situation. Eventually, Bryce drops the gun into Desna's hands as he wept. It assumed that Kenneth returned to the clinic back to his normal routines.Claws: 1.05: Batsh*t Continued Skepticisms Kenneth calls Desna while in the middle of her date. He begs her to come to the clinic, as an unmarked police vehicle was resting in the parking lot. Upon her arrival, he rushes her over to the corner, protesting that they were being staked out. An upset Desna decides to approach the car to find Ann and Arlene engaging in sex in the back of the car. Ken stares for a second longer before Desna calls him away. He arrives at the nail salon to give Desna a box of donuts for appreciation.Claws: 1.06: Self-Portrait Personality to be added Relationships |-|Family= *'Marilyn' (Mother) *'Shelly' (Former Spouse) |-|Friends= *'Desna's Divas' (Close Friends) **'Desna Simms' (Savior) **'Jennifer Husser' (Savior) **'Quiet Ann' **'Polly Marks' (Love Interest and Former Partner) **'Virginia Loc' *'Dixie Mafia' **'Clay Husser' **'Juanda Husser' **'Bryce Husser' (Attempted Killer > Co-Worker) **'Roller Husser' (Former Co-Worker) *'Suncoast Rejuvenation' **'Confetta Brinks' (Colleague) **'Verla Minder' (Patient) |-|Enemies= *'Russian Mafia' **'Zlata Ostrovsky' **'Yuri' **'Boris' Appearances Memorable Quotes Trivia *It is revealed that Ken is sexually interested in sadistic and masochistic kinks and fetish. One moment is when Polly slaps him.Claws: 1.03: QuicksandClaws: 1.06: Self-Portrait Behind the Scenes *Adam Horwitz was a stunt double for Jason Antoon in the role of Kenneth Brickman. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:S1 Characters Category:S2 Characters